


why can't we just love like normal

by 154cm



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, broke baby handong, established relationship with lots of setbacks, fulfilling MY sugar mommy jiu agenda, i don't know about smut, little kitten just wants to be loved, minji's rich and she doesn't know what to do with her money, more tags and characters to be added as the story progresses, there's fluff, they're flirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/154cm/pseuds/154cm
Summary: Handong wanted to touch the joyful taste of being desired. Minji knows well the bitter taste of desiring for someone.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20





	why can't we just love like normal

Things happened so fast for Handong's life. She never had enough time to breathe, to take even a short break. She just went through all of it wishing that someday, somehow, someone will save her and help her escape the miserable pit she's in.

She had dreams. Little Handong always, as cheerful and gleeful she is, tells her papa that she dreams her voice to be heard by many. Even as a child, her kind heart and pure soul was evident, no one can deny it. Some kids have their dreams change if they see something else cooler and more amazing than their current one but Handong wasn’t one of them. She never thought of being a doctor or an engineer. She wanted to be a radio broadcaster.

_“If Dong’s voice is played on radio, mama would be so proud of her baby.”_ Mama had always supported her, pushing her to reach for her ambitions, to never let her passion die.

But at the age of 12, she became an orphan. She remembers the day so crystal clear every night of her life her nightmares devour her whole body making her jolt in her bed, breaking a pool of sweat and a panting chest. It was excruciating to a child. 

It is a past she never wanted to open again. A box sealed, hidden behind the hidden, closed and locked, never to be seen again. When these so-called distant relatives picked her up from the foster home, she doubted their intentions but little Handong, broken and shattered, had no power anymore. She just wanted to be loved. Again. She wanted the warmth and care her parents gave her.

They seem nice and decent. That's what she thought. A woman and a man greeted her. He kneeled down to meet Handong’s eye level, _“I’m your uncle, I’ll bring you home.”_ he said softly.

Little Dong looked at him, meeting his gaze, looking for the familiar look his father or mother had if he ever had it within him, yet there was nothing anything similar. It should’ve been at this moment that Handong ran back to the foster home and just stayed with the nuns. They may not be blood-related like her uncle and aunt claim but at least they have this relationship with someone from above, and they call him Almighty. He sounds powerful and Handong might, just might feel safer within this place than a foreign country.

Her early years in this unusual place were easy. Too calm for her own liking. She had this mindset engraved in her brain that her life will now just continue to crumble down now that her parents weren’t around anymore. However, uncle and auntie, cared for her. They fed her, dressed her, bathe her. For a while, Handong forgot _that_ day. Not long, she was able to communicate with the people in this country. It may not be like China, but South Korea felt now her new home.

She was living as their daughter, but Handong can’t, and will never will call them her mama and papa. She is grateful and beyond ecstatic, that they help her find the new her until she reach her senior year in high school.

It was winter break. Her uncle pushed her to take a class in a renowned academy. Handong refused, she didn’t want them to spend another more won for her. Her auntie’s laundry mat is barely earning money and they’ve been in the red for months already.

_“You are our treasure, Dong.”_ Her uncle said one time. _“I know you will not abandon us after what we’ve done for you.”_

Handong understands these heavy words more than anyone. She is in debt with them. Her life now wouldn’t be where it is right now without their graceful and merciful hands. That’s why she is working hard. Never a day someone will catch her slacking off. If she just didn’t need sleep, she won’t and just burrow her head to textbooks and piles of reading materials. After all, she’s still a human and yet she managed to always rank at the top of her whole high school, grabbing all those awards, certificates, ribbons, words of congratulations and encouragement left and right. She’s the school’s ace, for maths, sciences, essay writing, even sports.

_“She’s pretty and smart.”_

_“Handong can just do anything.”_

_“She can even speak other languages.”_

_“Some kids are really favoured by Him.”_

_“I hope I can be her just for a day.”_

All this admiration and love received but all are empty and just mere words to hide their real intentions, their insecurities and jealousy.

So when she was sure her portfolio is filled with enough credits that can help her get admitted in Seoul National University, she wanted to take a breather. But her uncle wanted her so bad to get that recognition from the renowned academy, something inside Handong ignited.

_“Why are you disagreeing with my words, child?!”_ He reeks of alcohol. It was a company dinner, where his uncle bended his back so low once again for his colleagues for this favour. 

_“Uncle, please...”_ Handong of course wanted to grab the opportunity. It is an academy that every student desires of. Its 99% passing rate attracts flocks of students but the girl just can’t stomach the thought of having her life probably tied down to whomever her uncle made a deal with.

_“Are you tired of studying, huh? Is that it, you ungrateful brat?!”_

Handong felt something crippling on her skin, enveloping her slowly in a dark, cold embrace. She cried. She feared her well-being _again._

It was late and before she knew it the taste of metal and smell of rust diffused in the room.

**-**

No one comes to the emergency stairs because of course, it’s for emergency and also losers tend to eat their lunch here. It’s ten minutes to 12 and Handong has no energy to finish the sandwich she bought from the convenience store at the front. It’s truly unfortunate but she can never afford the Subway beside it, neither the McDonald’s a few blocks away and so she always settles with this piece of junk that seems like it’s been growing some fungi and its dry filling. She wasn’t sure how can fillings be dry, but it is. And it does have molds already.

She sighed. She wants to vomit.

Her alarm rang like a bass boosted party song. Cheap second-hand phones are really a headache thank goodness, no one else is there to get shocked by her ear deafening alarm. She rose up from the stairs, dust her uniform up, and had second though to leave the rotten sandwich but felt guilty to the utility personnel and so she took her courage to grab the piece of shit and threw it at the bathroom.

It’s been 6 years already, she dropped out of high school and decided to work on different part-time jobs to support herself. Handong’s lucky enough to find this workplace offering her both a job and lodging. She’s been an assistant librarian for almost 5 months already and this is the most rewarding job she’s ever done.

It’s quiet, peaceful, and she loves the smell of books probably because she spent so much time with them. This job just really suits her taste.

“Let’s switch up, Yoo.” Handong whispered to her co-worker. They’re both work here but Yoo, or Yoohyeon, is also a college student and just comes here for her scholarship.

Yoohyeon’s the only friend Handong genuinely made during her spontaneous job hopping. There were a lot of times her co-workers tried to befriend, some even tried to hit on her, but she knew she will leave the place and cut off ties with them eventually so she never bothered. The college student’s different though.

_“Ni hao.”_ A girl greeted her. Her expensive style and long shiny blonde hair gives her the vibe that she’s rich and she can probably buy the whole library, even Handong herself if she wanted.

_“Uhm..”_ Handong hesistated because no one actually greets her in Chinese here in Korea and she’s sure it’s their first time meeting today. “ _How can I help you?”_

_“Oh, you can speak Korean! Great!”_

_“Shh!”_ Someone from the crowd to students shushed her.

“ _Oh, sorry.”_ She whispered and chuckled to herself. Handong smiled at her silly and goofy actions.

She can’t pinpoint it but Yoohyeon felt human. And was she so wrong, Yoohyeon was not even rich she can’t probably buy a reference book unless her professor asked her to have it but she’s not that broke like Handong who can’t even afford to attend college even with scholarships and different organizations who can support education. It might have a deeper and hidden meaning to it but that’s a mystery Handong doesn’t want to unleash.

“You know, you need to get laid.” Yoohyeon said out of nowhere, and as a matter of fact, to Handong’s shocked face as they place back the returned borrowed books.

“I’m sorry but no, thank you.” Handong replied dryly, wanting the topic to change immediately. Where did that girl even thought of that?

“I’m just saying, honey. You're so stiff! You need some fresh hydration down there, if you know what I mean.” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows and giving the girl a greasy smirk.

Handong laughed it off as she shakes her head in disbelief. "Please, stop." She wonders what really goes on in her friend’s minute brain.

They continued stacking off books and finished off two full shelves before they knew it it’s time to clock out. Finally. The time of the night has come for Handong. She’s not sure when she had this obsession of her consume her night times besides this is the only time she can relieve her stress from draining work and uneventful day times. She’s about to part ways with Yoohyeon when the energetic puppy grabbed her arms and pulled to the other side of the road.

“Hey, hey, you just can’t drag me, Kim Yoohyeon!” Panicked, Handong tried to fight the other woman’s strong grip but Yoohyeon’s kind of determined to do something for her older friend.

“Oh no, missy, you can’t escape this no more!” Her evil laugh echoed to empty streets and Handong’s screams of help were heard by no one. Fortunately.

**-**

“Let’s go home...” Handong begged for the nth time. She’s losing her cool and she can’t believe she can’t watch her one episode per night of She-ra. She’s definitely cursing Yoohyeon after this.

“You need this, Handong, I know you want it,” She blames the other girl’s height, she thinks she’s too tall for her own good and makes the people around her just slightly inferior to her.

Never in her life she tried to enter a club to party or even just to grab a drink, that’s worse. Although Yoohyeon _assured_ her that no one can resist her charms and they’ll for sure get tons of free drinks but this is not her cup of tea. She doesn’t do dance. She doesn’t do party. She doesn’t do the dirty talking and flirty gestures. She doesn’t do the socializing.

When they entered the club, her bass boosted phone will probably feel shame and finally retire from the loud music and screaming and yelling and people grinding at each other and disturbing lights and cigar smoke and the unpleasant but intoxicating smell the area gives. Handong’s knees went jelly for a second and Yoohyeon laughed as she grabbed her friend’s shoulder.

“Let’s party!!!” Yoohyeon shouted at her ears she almost felt her ear drum ring. _This is too much._

Before Yoohyeon left her to party at the dance floor she made sure her friend felt secured at the corner of the bar counter. _Thank you for the kind consideration, evil woman._

“You really don’t want to come with me to the dance floor? This is fun!!” Yoohyeon twirled with a glass on her hand, she’s not sure where did she get it but she hopes it’s free. She can't afford to take out a piece of bill from her dying wallet to pay for a glass of colored liquor when they can just pretend a glass of water is wine and save the both of them from this hellish experience.

“I’m fine here, just enjoy your night.” Handong realized there’s nothing she can do anything about the situation anymore. This is one of the things she questions her friendships with Yoohyeon. She’s not sure sure if she loved her for bringing her here and letting her experience this new world or hate her for pushing her to things she doesn’t want that makes her uncomfortable and uneasy. The unfamiliar surroundings makes her stomach turn if she drinks this glass presented to her by the bartender she’ll probably puke it to the person beside her. But she didn’t order a drink.

She looked at the bartender and kindly asked him, “Is this free?”

The bartender chuckled and pointed to the person beside her. Handong glanced at the side, a few chairs away, and saw a woman wearing what seems to be appropriate for this kind of place. For some reason, she felt a bit covered with her tight jeans and polo which Yoohyeon unbuttoned a few without her consent which there's nothing she can do about anymore at this point.

The woman who gave her the drink is sitting so pretty in the high stool, her legs crossed giving her curves more emphasis and even with the blinding choice of lights of this establishment, it can’t hide the black, sultry fit of her see-through long sleeves. Handong might have been staring for too long because the woman was covered enough but it feels like she’s stripping in front of her. _What’s with this situation and this train of thought?_

She gulped whatever's forming in her throat yet she choked on her own saliva and grabbed the free drink courtesy of the sexy lady across the table. It's no lie the drink was sweet and smooth, too good to her own liking. Handong finished the glass and mouthed a "thank you" to the kind, sexy lady hoping the other side received her sincere message. The woman chuckled, shooting Handong a wink.

Her eyes widen, not really sure if this is what people here call flirting however the kind, sexy, beautiful lady is strutting towards her side and Handong hoped she didn't down all of her glass.

"You got a friend?" The lady was pertaining to Yoohyeon who left Handong now for a while, a newbie, unsupervised. _She smells like strawberries_ , Handong thought. Sweet.

The Chinese girl nodded in response. Not knowing how can conversation proceed anymore. She's aware how awkward she can get, Yoohyeon had always told her off to try and start with small talks but pure and precious Dong just can't do 'small talks'. The area suddenly felt smaller and constricted, the music slowly fading off, and the lights danced in lighter colors. Handong begins to think she's drunk. She got drunk from one glass. How great.

"You don't mind I join you?" Strawberry lady asked, smiling kindly. She just noticed her hair's pink, it might've been the light's effect but strawberry weirdly fits this gorgeous stranger. Also maybe she really means no harm and Handong's overthinking ass just can't handle her immensely woman energy.

Handong shakes her head, and moved her stool a bit to the side, offering the space to the lady.

"My name's Minji, by the way," Strawberry lady, now Minji, offered to shake her hand as she handed her a new filled glass.

"Handong," she gladly accepted the soft, cold hand and the drink. "Hi," she shyly added.

"You're really cute, you know," Minji giggled, finding the other girl flushed from the random compliment.

"T-thank you," she managed to respond. "You too,"

Handong just wanted the ground to straight up eat her. She's too embarrassed her awkward and dry replies might bored this stunning woman away. She swore that Yoohyeon will really get something after this night for putting her in a tricky situation.

Another laugh escaped from Minji's lips. "Oh, is that so? I was going for something like hot or sexy though?"

"You do look sexy, yes," Handong's words just flowed out even herself find her current actions a bit peculiar. _Oh well, might as well make something out of this night._

Minji smiled. Her red lips really illuminating her features. Handong can't stop staring. It wasn't long until the other lady noticed the piercing gazes of Handong on her lips. She grinned.

Minji moved an inch closer and when Handong did not flinch from the gap of them narrowing, she took this as a sign.

She leaned on Handong's ear and whispered sweet nothings, putting the girl on a trance, making sure she'll want more of her, and oh was her lines working so well when Handong subconsciously placed her hand on her thighs, subtly making circles with her thumb. Minji searched for the other girl's eyes, locking it when they met. They might've stared at each other for too long and Handong might've whispered something along the lines of _"You're really beautiful."_ but she's too tipsy and feeling a bit dizzy from the distractions this awful place is giving her.

"Wanna move to a nicer place?" Minji offered, intertwining the hand on her thighs.

"But my friend's still somewhere there, I think?" Handong mumbled.

"For sure, she won't mind, come on," Minji held Handong in her arms as they both went out of the club. Yoohyeon saw Handong get dragged but instead of worrying she felt a rush of satisfaction and accomplishment. _I'm so proud of myself._

-

It's past 3 in the morning and Handong's now regretting her life decisions. How can she possibly sleep in this drunken state and wake up in like 6 hours for her librarian duties.

And she's genuinely shocked this Minji lady is still stuck with her, attending to her needs and lovingly, if that's the right word, looking out for her.

"You feel much better now?" The both of them are outside of a 24-hour convenience store. Her poor self can't afford any of the things Minji bought for her, a hangover drink, a bottle of water, a cup of noodles, even with some multivitamins. It may not be much but Handong empty wallet won't spend for this useless things if she can just sleep it off, its free of charge.

"I'll give you a ride to your house, is that okay?" Minji asked Handong who's now fully awake and aware of what she put herself into.

Her mind says the right and rational things to say however her words and actions seem to betray her.

"I don't mind going to yours," Handong announced, a bit provoking. It took her a few seconds to realize what does that statement implies and the endless possibilities of events to happen but it's now too late to back out.

The ride to Minji's place was quite. Judging from comfort the seat gives the passenger, Handong's sure this lady is loaded.

"This will sound so weird but please don't freak out," The driver, a gorgeous one, spouted breaking the silence in the car.

"And I don't want to come as rude or anything but you're above 18, right?" Minji asked, fear is evident between her words. Handong's still feeling the rush of alcohol in her veins, decided to play a prank on her.

"Why? You got a problem with someone pushing 40?"

"What? 40?!"

"Hey, careful! Eyes on the road!"

"Sorry, sorry."

Handong giggled at their exchange. She sure feels easy with Minji and she sees nothing wrong with where their relationship is about to go.

"Don't worry, I just turned 24." Handong admitted honestly. Minji let out a sigh of relief. She already had a fair share of flings and she don't want to mess up again. It makes Handong wonder how old is Minji. She's somehow emanating this mature aura, someone you can rely on. Just fits right into Handong's taste.

Before she knew it, the other girl had already parked her car outside a condominium complex.

"Hey," Minji called. Handong faced her, waiting for what she's about to say.

"Hmm?"

"I want to kiss you." 

Minji peeked at Handong's reaction. When she sees the other woman staring at her with her very own blushing cheeks, Minji wasted no more time as she unbuckled her seatbelt and held Handong's cheeks as she slowly closed the gap of their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's Daylight and All Too Well. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
